


无赖二十五

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖二十五

二十五

赖于声再次醒来的时候祁钰山已经不见了，医院的消毒水味似乎已经渗透进了墙壁，从每个角落钻进他的鼻孔，他有些眩晕，看了下手机已经是下午两点多了。

手机页面上有几个来自哥哥的未接电话，还有祁钰山说自己有事先离开的短信。

他撑起身子坐在床边闭着眼睛揉了几下太阳穴缓解头晕，回想着今天早上见到祁钰山的情景。

祁钰山似乎很高兴，但好像并不是因为自己的到来。

赖于声从小到大没有谈过恋爱，所以他一直不懂该如何表达爱一个人，所以即使和祁钰山已经在一起将近五年，他们俩之间的情感好像并没有任何深入的进展，当初他怀孕的时候对祁钰山更多的是一种依赖，而现在就连依赖都已经消耗殆尽，剩下的他也不知道该如何形容，似乎能用一个吻概括，但这个吻并不深入，而是浅浅的啄一下就立马放开。

他对于性的需求并不如赖宗宪那般痴狂，他更享受接吻，和祁钰山接吻是充满温情的，而哥哥的吻却是掠夺侵占。他没有去刻意比较两者之间的好与不好，他可以贪婪的占据两种让他心跳跳出不同频率的吻，可是却好像流浪汉始终没有一个稳定住所一样，他觉得有点疲累。

佑声降生后，威尔从欧洲回国开始接手监测他的健康状况，祁钰山没有了理由继续日常和他见面，赖于声觉得有些亏欠他的第一个情人，他试着像哥哥对待情人那样给祁钰山一些补偿，主动的靠近，试探的进行身体上的一些接触。虽然和哥哥已经做过很多次，但是他在情人面前还是有些害羞，但是祁钰山好像并不是很喜欢这种方式，他没有赖于声想象的那般回应他。

起初他和他聊过，祁钰山很抱歉的说他是性冷淡，虽然很吃惊，但是他还是坦然接受了，他对性的需求自从哥哥缠上他以后就已经被满足过盛了，他有时也并不是很有精力，所以即使是不做-爱，抱在一起接吻抚摸也是可以接受的。

所以这五年，他和祁钰山做-爱的次数很少，而且都集中在祁钰山告诉他是性冷淡之前，这对于别的情侣来说可能会有些不可思议，但是第一次拥有这种关系的赖于声并没有觉得有任何的不妥，他觉得祁钰山给了他力所能及的自由，是哥哥永远也学不会，做不到的。

再次睁开眼睛的时候休息室里面进来了另一个医生，那个医生多看了他两眼，说：“你醒了？祁医生让我不要叫你，不过现在已经下午两点多了。”医生点了点自己的手表。通常休息室是不让非工作人员进来的，而且里面只有一个床铺，平常值班的人午休会在这里小小休息一会，这个人在这里有些碍事了，要不是祁主任嘱咐了，这人估计早就被赶走了。

赖于声知道自己肯定妨碍到他人了，点点头说了句不好意思，站起来整理了一下衣服下摆，步子迈出去还有些不稳，晃晃悠悠的走去停车场找自己的车去了。

找了半天找不到，他忘记自己停哪里了，打电话给了保镖，叫人接他回家。

回家路上给哥哥回了个电话，那边是黑夜，赖宗宪没有睡觉，在等弟弟给他回电话。

问他干嘛去了，他说自己在办公室睡着了，他的声音尽量加大了些，让开车的保镖听见，省的他哥又去问保镖。

赖宗宪笑了一下，说知道了，问他有没有想他。

赖于声不回答他，对面的呼吸声越来越重，他一听就知道这老家伙再干嘛，不想再多听一秒，立马就给挂断了。

被第二次挂断电话的赖宗宪有点恼火，摸了摸下巴想着回家怎么这么弟弟。

回到家三点多钟，赖佑声还在睡午觉，奶娘说小孩早上的时候有些着凉发热，第二性别开始显现，身体抵抗力有点下降了。

赖于声点点头，说晚上打电话叫人送点小孩的营养品，又问小孩哭闹了没有，奶娘说没有，小孩乖，从小就憋着委屈，不闹大人的。

奶娘尽量说好的，实际上赖佑声确实是个乖孩子，赖于声给他的爱对他来说来之不易，他到现在还是小心翼翼的样子，奶娘看在眼里也心疼，心里总想着帮帮小孩。

上了二楼儿子的房间，小孩小脸露在外面，有点发红，嘴巴微微张开着，眼珠子在眼皮底下动。

赖于声坐在床边，问：“醒了吗？”

赖佑声的眼睛立马就弯了起来，睁开后笑盈盈的看着他，拉开被子坐起来后，往他怀里钻。

脸贴到了他的脖子，就是有些发烫，他说：“难受吗？是不是生病了？”

“没有哦，妈妈。”小孩拉开了他的风衣裹在了自己身上，两只小脚踩在他的手心里，又问：“你怎么知道我醒了。”

“你在笑哦。”闭着眼睛嘴巴却是往上翘的，一看就是在装睡。

“我笑了吗？”儿子抬头与他对视，说：“你这么早回家我很开心。”

赖于声用另外一只手拍了拍儿子的背，说：“生日想要什么？”

“不知道，什么都好。”

小孩眼珠在眼眶里转了一圈，紧紧的用小胳膊抱住了他的腰，赖于声以为他害怕掉下去，环住了小孩的肩膀，问：“怎么了？”

“我不想回去。”

赖于声一时间没有反应过来儿子说的是回哪里，小胳膊缠得很紧，勒得他腰都有些疼了，他连忙说：“不回去不回去，我们住在一起，好吗？”

儿子使劲的点头，问：“真的吗？”

“真的，你愿意和我住在一起吗？”

“愿意！你在哪我就在哪！”小孩太高兴了，从懂事到现在的空白无人填补，妈妈一点点的爱护都能在他心里面甜很久，他不愿意多加思考就紧随，就这样他的安全感还是小得可怜。

赖于声抚了抚儿子的头，重新把小孩放在了被窝里，叫保姆上来给小孩穿好衣服，带着去商场的电玩城玩了一圈。出来后直接去了四楼，想找家餐厅吃饭，手机就响了。

电玩城很吵他没有听到，赖宗宪已经给弟弟打第三个电话了。

赖宗宪问：“在哪呢？怎么不接电话？”

“带佑声出来玩。”

“这么忙的吗？”

赖于声有些烦躁，他不想回答这些没有意义的问题，说：“有事没事？没事我挂了？”

儿子站在旁边仰着头看他，怀里抱着刚刚在电玩城抓的娃  
娃，小声的做了个是爸爸吗的口型。

他点点头，把手里的手机塞到儿子手里去了。

那边一声童音，赖宗宪听到了一声奶气的爸爸，问他什么时候回家，他要过生日了。

不知道哥哥怎么哄小孩的，小孩子笑眯眯的攥着手机不肯松手，十分钟之后才依依不舍的把电话挂了，赖于声试探的问儿子和他说了什么，儿子神秘兮兮的嘘了一声，说保密。

他估计着是生日派对的事情，太麻烦的事情他也不愿意插手，也就没有多问。

找了家餐厅把小孩领了进去，坐在靠着玻璃窗的地方，奶娘说小孩中午发热没吃多少东西，下午玩这么长时间也饿了，他让他点些自己喜欢吃的。

小孩在翻菜单，他往窗户外面看，正值晚饭高峰的时间，外面来来往往的人很多，赖宗宪平常是不乐意来这些地方的，他觉得挤，还说气味很难闻，可是他挺喜欢的，这么多人让他觉得有种只要融入进去就可以自由的感觉，只要哥哥找不到他，他就自由了。

有些发呆了，赖佑声叫了好几声妈妈他都没有反应过来，还是服务生问了两声先生才让他回过神。

小孩很会点，估计是之前有留意他喜欢吃什么，点的东西里面多多少少有照顾着他的口味。

服务生确认了一下菜品就离开了，赖佑声不知道刚刚妈妈在往外看什么这么出神，自己也伸头左右的乱瞟，小孩眼睛厉害，总是能捕捉到重点，他用手指指了指赖于声后面，叫了句：“医生！”

赖于声有些疑惑，医生这个词一出现在他脑海里就是白色，他扭头看向后面寻找，初春的人们还没有褪去暗颜色的外套大衣，白色寥寥无几，并没有任何人能够适合“医生”这个词，只不过他看到了一个背影很像祁钰山的人，那个人在喝着怀里人的奶茶。


End file.
